This invention relates generally to power circuit distribution devices, and more particularly to fuseholders for connecting overcurrent protection fuses to electrical circuitry.
Electrical systems typically include of circuit protection devices that protect electrical circuitry, equipment, and components from damage. Overcurrent protection devices, for example, are constructed to physically open or interrupt a circuit path and isolate electrical components from damage upon the occurrence of specified overcurrent conditions in the circuit. Known circuit protection devices include devices such as fuses, circuit breakers, and limiters, which may address overcurrent, overload, and short circuit conditions in an electrical system, and other switching devices.
Typically, circuit protection devices, such as fuses, are connected to electrical circuitry using a combination of terminal blocks, sometimes referred to as power distribution blocks, lugs and fuseholders. The terminal blocks provide for electrical connection to power receiving devices, sometimes referred to as loads, while the fuseholders provide for connection of the fuses to power supply devices. The fuseholders are commonly wired to the terminal blocks to provide fused protection of the load side electrical connections, circuitry, and associated devices.
Fuse clips are widely used to connect fuses into electrical circuits. Blade-type cartridge fuses are particularly used in power circuits or the like. The blade-type fuse includes a cartridge body with connecting contact blades at each of the opposite ends of the body. The fuse blade provides a large extended contact surface for current transfer to the connected circuit. Generally, blade-type fuse clips have included a pair of opposing spring contact members which resiliently grasps the opposite surfaces of the fuse blade. More recently, single surface terminal blocks have been suggested having a flat wall against which the fuse blade is resiliently held by a spring member.
Although the various fuse clip devices have found wide application and usage in the industry, a relatively large insertion force is normally encountered to produce the desired holding force. Relatively complex designs have been used in connection with the fuse clip assemblies employing a substantial number of different components. Prior art devices have also generally not been conducive to small, compact construction while maintaining the necessary electrical characteristic, and in many cases, have been relatively costly to construct. Similar considerations also apply in other types of fuses.